Kaleidoscope
by jujudorange
Summary: Os sur la fin d'une guerre, d'un enffert et le début d'un tout. zosan pour pauline et rineca
Voila poline et rineca :)

Après de longues recherches, j'ai trouvé un petit zosan pour vous. je l'ai écrit il y a deux ans, il est un peut triste mais je l'aime bien...

Gros bisous et bonne lecture a vous smackkkk

* * *

Kaleidoscope.

Le soleil se levait enfin pour réchauffer nos corps glacés et sales.  
Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que l'on attendait du secours dans les tranchées. La moitié de nos hommes avaient été décimés par cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas. Chaque jours nous perdions un peut plus espoir. J'avais trouvé refuge dans un trou où un abri de fortune avait été creusé par mes compagnons et moi-même et nous attendions en vint du secours. Nous étions tous a bout, utilisant nos dernières forces pour ne pas succomber, allant jusqu'a oublier le but seul de cette bataille.  
Dégoutés, blasés a la vue du sang et des cadavres gisants dans les tranchées boueuses chaque jours plus nombreux à nos pieds. Aucun obus n'était tombé cette nuit la, nous attendions les ordres. J'observais mes compagnons d'armement... Ils devaient êtres un peut plus jeunes que moi et celui au long nez et a la jambe arrachée commençait a ne plus montrer signe de vie. Je connaissais l'autre a ses cotés avec son chapeau de paille sous son casque, qui m'adressa la parole un sourire au coin. Il venait de finir la dernière goûte d'eau de notre gourde.  
-Sanji, ils arrivent. Nous sommes sauvés.  
Il perd la boule le pauvre...  
\- Luffy... Tu...  
Je n'eu le temps de finir qu'il sortit de la tranché pour faire de grands signes... Je me mis à pleurer. Enfin nous étions sauvés la guère prenait fin pour nous. Je pris Ussop sur mon épaule et sortis a mon tours. Quelques hommes habillés en vert descendirent dans notre tranchée. L'un d'entre eux commençait a procurer les premiers soin à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoins. Un grand brun qui semblait être un général vin a notre rencontre.  
\- Désolé d'avoir été aussi long, vous allés vite être pris en charge par la brigade. Vous avez combattu... Sans aucune raison, la guerre est finie...  
Il passa sa main sur son visage.  
\- Tant de sang a coulé pour une cause si superficielle...  
Luffy se jeta dans ses bras.  
\- Ace je suis vivant... Je suis la arrête de te blâmer.  
Son frère, n'en cru pas ses yeux et lui rendit son étreinte, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Je regardais Usopp me sourire, levant son pouce victorieux tout allait s'arranger. Puis il regarda au dessus de lui et me fit signe d'en faire de même.  
Mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus et lâchèrent sous le choc, a la vue de... Celui que je croyais mort.  
Sa chevelure verte dépassait légèrement a l'avant de son casque de même couleur et trois sabres étaient accrochés a sa ceinture. Je devais certainement devenir fou.  
Je l'avais pourtant vu courir vers moi, disparaitre sous les tires ennemis.  
Son regard balayait les environs d'un air anxieux puis il croisa le mien.  
Mes mains se mirent à trembler puis allèrent pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage. Ma vue se troubla et je me senti décoller du sol. Des bras solides me tenaient fermement. Avant de succomber à la fatigue je regardais une dernière fois ce visage qui hantait ma mémoire depuis bientôt 3 semaines.  
Trois semaines que plus rien dans ma vie, dans mon combat, n'avait de sens.  
Trois semaines que je ne dormais plus.  
Que le regret de ne jamais avoir pus lui avouer mes sentiments me hantait jour et nuit.  
La souffrance était la seule chose qui me prouvait encore que j'étais en vie.  
Je me réveillais dans un sursaut. La camionnette avait roulée dans un trou et nous malmenaient dans tous les sens. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais chaud, aucune peur de pleurer la mort une énième fois. Ussop et nombres d'autres étaient étendus et quelques médecins faisaient leur possible pour maintenir leur état stable. Quand a moi je laissais le bonheur m'envahir. Dans le coin de la camionnette militaire Zoro n'avait pas relâché son emprise sur moi malgré le fait qu'il dormait.  
-Quel crétin...  
... Je caressais l'os de sa mâchoire, pour découvrir une nouvelle cicatrice barrant son œil de haut en bas. Seul témoin apparent de la guerre, les gens la regarderait comme une preuve de courage...

Mais nous, jamais nous n'oublierons. Jamais. Notre cœur restera blessé jusqu'à la mort, un vide impossible a combler.

C'est ce que je croyais.

Quand il a ouvert son œil émeraude, j'ais compris. Il avait tout effacé. Et je savais que maintenant, il n'y avait plus que lui, moi et rien d'autre.


End file.
